What Happens in Monte Carlo
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kevin/Jenna. Because you know stuff happened when they were in Monte Carlo. This is my first time writing a real person fic, so be nice.


Finally, after about a million years, I have finally finished my McHalowitz fic! *happy dance*

Rated M for a very good reason, although I think it's a lot more tasteful and romantic than my other smutty fics.

This is based on those pictures of them in Monte Carlo. Because you know stuff happened then.  
It's also the very first fic I've written with the real actors, which was a bit weird. And it's been way too long since I've written smut with a girl and a guy. Probably why it took so long. Which is worrying when you think about it.

Anyway, reveiw the pants of this please! :)

And obviously I don't own anything, and this never happened. Except for in my head. And the heads of pretty much every Kevin/Jenna shipper when those Monte Carlo pictures came out.

* * *

**What Happens in Monte Carlo... **

The sun was setting over Monte Carlo, bringing an end to Jenna's wonderful day. She had soaked up the sun and frolicked in the warm sea with Kevin, and now all she really wanted to do was wash all the sea water out of her hair and go to bed. Exactly the moment when the shower in her hotel room decided to stop working.

She rushed over to Kevin's room across the hall, still wearing her stripy bikini with a towel wrapped around her shoulders, and knocked slightly frantically.

"Can I use your shower?" she asked the moment the door was opened.

"Erm... sure," said Kevin, taken aback.

Jenna blushed slightly as his eyes briefly racked over her body before he let her in. She herself couldn't help but stare at him slightly as he was still only wearing his swimming trunks. Trying her best not to dwell on it, she thanked him and rushed over to the bathroom to wash her hair.

As the hot water washed over her, Jenna's mind drifted back to the time spent with Kevin on the beach that day, and a warmth spread through her body which had nothing to do with the shower. Her imagination began to run riot and she thought about Kevin; about his body against hers and his lips against her skin, his hands trailing to her most intimate places, about him standing in the shower with her right then and there, doing unspeakable things...

She shook her head to snap out of it. She really shouldn't be thinking about Kevin like that. They were just friends. And she didn't want to get involved with someone that she worked with, it would just get awkward. They'd spent every waking moment together for the past year – rehearsing and filming and touring – it was only natural for her to feel this way, but that didn't mean that she should act on it. But wasn't she just getting ahead of herself? It wasn't as if she knew whether the feelings were mutual. Kevin probably thought of her as friend, something that she _should_ be feeling for him. She should just put all those inappropriate thoughts out of her mind before they ruined their friendship.

She stepped out of the shower, patting her hair dry before wrapping the fluffy white towel around herself. As she exited the bathroom she was startled to see Kevin sitting on his bed, still only wearing his swimming trunks, his glasses placed on the bedside table. He had been flicking through a magazine but immediately looked up when Jenna came out of the bathroom, his blue eyes racking over her body in a way that made her blush again. He smirked as he looked at her, getting up off the bed and walking towards her. Suddenly Jenna was filled with nerves and blushed even harder as he stood directly in front of her.

There was a moment where they both just looked at each other, a moment where time seemed to stand still. It could have only been for a second, but to them it felt like several silent hours. Kevin slowly reached over and brushed a strand of Jenna's wet hair out of her face, his hand resting gently on her cheek. She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch, her reasoning slipping away as her body begged for more. He moved closer to her, his other hand resting on her waist and causing the damp skin underneath the towel to tingle. Her eyes were still closed as he caught her lips in a light, soft kiss. And it was at that moment that her brain decided to start working again.

"We can't do this," she said, pushing him away and shaking her head.

He looked at her as if he was in a trance before saying "Why not?"

"We just... can't," she whispered, hating her conscience right then.

"That's not exactly a reason," he said.

She shook her head again, feeling herself begin to blush and wishing that they could just pretend this never happened.

"Why are you so afraid, Jen?" he said, his hands resting on her hips.

"I'm not," she said quietly. "I just... I don't want us to regret this. I don't want it to ruin what we have."

"It won't," he insisted, his hand moving to cup her cheek again. "I'm not going to have any regrets. Are you?"

She looked into his eyes and knew the answer straight away. "No."

He smiled, resting his forehead against hers, and whispered "Then what's the problem?"

Jenna shut her eyes again as she thought about it. He was right, there really wasn't a problem. And even if there was, she could just blame it on being on vacation or something. _What happens in Monte Carlo, stays in Monte Carlo. _She knew she wouldn't regret it, but if she did then no one would have to know. It could be a onetime thing. She opened her eyes to see Kevin still looking at her imploringly, and answered his question with a kiss.

This kiss was worlds apart from any kiss they had ever shared when they were in character. This kiss was heated and passionate, unknowable amounts of desire pouring from the both of them. His hands roamed over her body as she grabbed his hair to pull him even closer. He pulled at the towel around her until it fell to the ground around her feet, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Without breaking the kiss, he moved her to the bed, laying her down so she was underneath him.

Their lips separated so that he could look at her, his eyes managing to caress her body just as well as his hands. He leaned in to plant soft kisses on the damp, tanned skin of her neck, her collarbone, her stomach and her hips. His hands travelled to her small, pert breasts, rubbing and massaging, his fingers grazing her sensitive nipples and making her gasp. Her gasps only got louder as he caught one of her nipples in his mouth, his hand tending to the other as he gently licked and sucked. She could feel the pleasure pooling at her core, her ecstasy increasing as his mouth moved to the next nipple, sucking until it was as hard as its twin.

His skilful mouth moved down her slightly rounded stomach, his hands caressing her thighs. He spread her legs, smiling at the sight of just how wet she was, and began to trail tender kisses down her inner thigh, stopping just before he got to where she really wanted him to be and starting the same agonizing little kisses on her other thigh. She moaned impatiently, the need for release greater than she could ever have imagined. He chuckled slightly at her reaction, his fingers lightly tracing patterns on her skin.

Finally he put her out of her misery and lowered his head towards her wetness, toying with her clit with his tongue before his mouth closed around it. She moaned loudly, her back arching in pleasure as she felt two long fingers enter her wet folds and that wonderful mouth suck and nibble on her throbbing clit. He used his free hand to move her leg so that it was draped over his shoulder, allowing him to thrust his fingers even deeper inside her. He increased his speed, licking and sucking her clit harder until the sound of her moans filled the room. She could feel herself nearing her release and begged him not to stop. She was so close. Suddenly something inside her snapped and, with one hand clinging to the headboard and the other grabbing tightly to his hair, she was hit by the unbelievable tidal wave of her orgasm with a cry of "Oh God, Kevin!"

He removed his fingers, lapping at her juices as she trembled on the bed. Before he got a chance to lick her essence from his glistening fingers, Jenna grabbed hold of his hand and put his fingers in her mouth, sucking on them until they were completely clean. She smirked as he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she said, flirtatiously. "I like the way I taste."

"Something else we have in common," he said before catching her lips in another passionate kiss.

They soon disposed of Kevin's swimming trunks so they were both naked on the bed as they explored each other's mouths. Their lips parted as he reached over for a condom and, once he was set, he positioned himself in between her legs. He kissed her once more as he slid his thick length into her soaking wet entrance until every inch of him was inside her, causing them both to groan. She had never felt so full, so complete before. She held onto him as he began to move, thrusting in and out of her agonizingly slow. _Far too slow. _

"Please..." she begged. "...faster... please..."

He complied immediately, his movements increasing in speed until her breathless moans became cries of pleasure. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, her fingernails digging into his back.

"Oh God, Jen," he moaned against her neck. "So good... so... ahh... beautiful."

He moved them both so that she was on top of him, his hand caressing her thighs and her bottom as he thrust upwards. Her still damp hair fell messily across her shoulders as she threw her head back, riding him in earnest. Her fingernails scratched against his chest as she arched her back in pleasure, his hands moving up her thighs to her hips, willing her to move faster. She could once again feel the intensity building up inside her and could tell from his erratic movements that Kevin was edging closer to his own release too. It only took a few more thrusts for her to cry out a second time, her whole body clenching around his and sending him over the edge just a second later. He moaned her named, his grip on her hips getting tighter, as he rode out his own orgasm, thrusting into her until they were both completely spent.

Jenna collapsed on top of him, both of them barely able to catch their breath, their bodies glowing with sweat. Kevin held on to her tightly with a drowsy smile on her face to match Jenna's. He kissed the top of her head and, just before they both drifted off to sleep, Jenna heard him whisper "What happens in Monte Carlo..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers!  
Don't forget that** reveiws are love **:D

xxx


End file.
